narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silence and the Storm
In the sprawling city of Amegakure, the sky weeps eternally. Beneath her sorrow, the people of the city go about their daily lives, uncomprehending of the fleetness of existence. The city is ancient... the cracked stone edifices and rusted iron plating reveals as much. In the ancient past, millions of souls used to dwell here. The walls of the city resounded with the sound of their emotions, their laughter and sorrows swelled and saturated the air. For a time. In the end, the marvel of their ancient culture served its final purpose... as a grave. The massive architectures of the city of rain became the tombstones of a lost age, and a warning to any that would seek to reclaim it. Only the mournful rain dared to intrude upon the solitude of the dark alleys. But man has a poor memory, and in time new souls have come to replace the dead. Criminals from distant lands, exiles fleeing the violence of authority, aimless wanderers and homeless wretches... the city of rain has once again filled with their desires. The neon lights glow again with the fire of light and ambition. Small lights and small ambitions, which flutter feebly in the wind-swept rains, threatening to be extinguished. Mindless of the countless dead of the tomb they reside in, the people of the city go about their daily lives, uncomprehending of the fleetness of existence. In the sprawling city of Amegakure, the sky weeps eternally. Who is she crying for? The Itsy Bitsy Spider A spider slowly climbs a water drain. Its articulated legs gradually plot a path up the rusted pipe, careful of the raindrops that buffet the exterior of the Intelligence Division Headquarters of Amegakure. In eight black beads, the reflection of the city below is cast, and the neon colors beneath twinkle as distant lights in them. A tiny web, thinner than a hair and nearly invisible, trails behind the tiny arachnid. Eventually, the penny-sized creature spots safety from the rain in a window above. A tiny slit in the misaligned frame gives the spider sanctuary from the storm, and it carefully enters the darkened storage room. Used for storage of non-classified financial documents, this room has seen little use. A thin layer of dust covers nearly ever surface, and manila envelopes and crates filled with old yellowed ledgers lay scattered. The spider stops a moment, resting in a quiet corner of the room, before flipping onto its back and revealing a seal written upon its abdomen. For just an instant, the web glimmers dimly, and in that instant a figure appears. Kisei Kumo silently drops to his knees, his eyes alert, and listens intently to his surroundings. The sounds of footfalls can be heard a few rooms over... Just as I thought... these Ame nin seem to be active at night, too. Still, it's less than I was expecting, and more than I was hoping... Kisei quietly withdraws his disguise from the satchel at his waste. A plastic mask he'd picked up in a shop on the city streets, it is an imitation of "The Great Spider Ninja", a protagonist from one of Kisei's favorite manga serializations. He slips the mask on over his face, and soon his toothy grin and feral gaze is concealed in the red, web-patterned face and white eyes of the mask. A tattoo on his right arm also announces his status as an otaku, as it conveys the words "Icha Icha Eternality". A start-up collaboration effort funded by Kisei, the Eternality project was founded for restarting the long-dead Icha Icha series. It is directly responsible for the production of the wildly popular spin-off volumes Icha Icha Resurrection and Icha Icha Unravel. Kisei places his hands into the rat seal, and concentrates. Three-hundred and sixty-one threads of chakra, suitably suppressed to remain invisible, expand outward from his body in every direction. The hundreds of chakra threads snake through the corridors and paths ahead of him, sensing for the presence of chakra and individuals. To Kisei, these threads act as both a combination of touch, taste, and a mysterious sixth sense, and enable him to discern the presence of chakra and its power, its chakra nature, and the direction of its proximity. After memorizing the patrol routines of the night guards, he retracts the threads back into his body, stopping them short at about a foot to retain some chakra sensitivity. One location in particular, near the top of the tower, showed evidence of high-level ninjutsu traps and wards; it is doubtless to him, this is where the high-clearance intelligence would be protected. Kisei smiles enthusiastically and begins his ascent. Jackpot! Stalking into the darkness, Kisei is careful to avoid the detection of the patrols, and beelines for the nearest elevator shaft, but is forced to retrace his steps as he nearly trips electronic surveillance systems. "Damn. Damn. Doubledamn.", Kisei curses under his breath. Amegakure is one of the few ninja villages to invest in high-tech security systems. These kinds of obstacles are particularly effective at detecting ninja, since they are typically inexperienced and unprepared for dealing with these threats. Kisei thankfully notices the laser grid before it eviscerates him, and backtracks to the ventilation systems. The vents themselves are nearly as impassible- reinforced metal plating is bolted to the walls over them, requiring the use of fire release or noisy mechanical equipment to dislodge... either of which would alert the guards of the intrusion. More than that, Kisei had a nagging suspicion that the vents themselves were calibrated to detect weight, and therefore foreign entry... scorch marks on the interior of the vents hinted at previous infiltration attempts. Kisei has a vivid vision of being trapped inside the ducts as an alarm sounds, and they fill with fire. Shaking off the unsettling idea, Kisei contemplates activating the emergency fire alarm, but quickly quashes the idea. The patrols around him were using radio communications, and the building itself was made of non-flammable materials. If the fire alarm were pulled without explanation, it would advertise his presence. Kisei crosses his legs beneath him, stumped... but has his thoughts interrupted by the sound of snoring down the hall. Creeping closer to investigate, he discovers one of the guards reclined in a chair in a light-less storage room. An examination of his security clearance reveals he has high-level access. No doubt, the guard expected no intrusion, as he was patrolling an interior region of a high-security building. The lazy ninja had decided to catch some Z's while outside his superiors' supervision. Normally, Kisei would admire that lack of consideration for duty, but today is not this guard's day. Placing his hand on the back of the sleeper's head, Kisei channels a flow of chakra into his brain. The genjutsu takes a simple form. To the dreamer, it appears as though his superior officer has found him sleeping, and chastises him for his failure to uphold his duty. Furious at his slothfulness, the officer orders the guard towards the high-security zone as punishment. '"Maybe this will teach you the value of our responsibility to the village!"', the imaginary shinobi shouts. Spurred by the furious facsimile, the sleeping guard stands, and begins sleepwalking towards the elevator to the upper levels. Kisei henges into a small spider, and while using the chakra suppression technique, piggybacks a ride inside of the guard's pocket. The guard enters the doorcode for the hallway and elevator, disabling the security measures momentarily, before entering the lift. As the elevator ascends, Kisei accesses the guard's mind again, this time relaying commands to open the information vault, but is disappointed to discover the guard does not possess the access codes. Kisei transforms back into a human, and the guard slowly slides down the wall behind him, deeply asleep. Working quickly, Kisei secures a trap inside the elevator. He quickly disables the control panel inside the elevator. In moments, a slow-burning, high-temperature gel has been applied to the interior edges of the door, and he has secured a chakra thread to the substance to act as a fuse. A moment later, the double doors open, revealing the unconscious guard. Kisei shouts out for help, "Augh! Help me!", alerting the guards in the checkpoint of danger. As expected, a team of about six of the guards approaches the elevator, and quickly enter it to assist their fallen comrade. Swinging out from his hidden position braced between the walls of the elevator along the ceiling, Kisei exits the elevator as it shuts behind him. The guards have barely any time to react as the gel ignites, welding the doors together. The laser grid protecting the elevator shaft reactives, trapping the guards inside. And, as expected, the elevator was blocking their radio signals, no doubt a means of preventing hacking of the grid. Chuckling to himself as he enters, Kisei idly ponders his next step... securing the access combinations to the vaults. Fourteen Hours Before Standing before him and carefully examining his monologue was his mother, and his Jonin instructor. His mother, the eldest of the two, was a mistress of the shadows, a masterful healer who was rising beyond the restrictions provided in their current age. With a decline of medical ninja, the modern age only seemed to have more fighters, assault and support type people rather than those with extreme medical capabilities. The medical ninja world had died with Tsunade, with the exception of a few. His Instructor, a wonderful teacher who had become a warrior of the finest caliber. These were the two faces that Shichirou cherished, the two people that he fought for. Suddenly, the vision of these two disappeared, the area around him had begun fading into darkness. But then, light his the darkness and illuminated him, these two were visible, drenched in the blood of his clan and the blood of the people. A nightmare, a hellish vision; he shot upwards fully conscious, he was awake. Opening his eyes, Shichirou rose from his position from his back onto his bottom. He glanced out of the window, expecting to see the sun that he had grown accustomed too, but nothing was visible except the rain droplets dropping from the sky above. Guess he had forgotten he returned to the Rain after spending some time in the Land of Fire. Though it seemed to not be, only a tiny bit of light seeped in-between the clouds, but not enough to truly be called a “sunny day”. Shichirou yawned, stretching simultaneously while activating the light switch beside him. Light filled the room almost immediately. He squinted, adapting to the sudden change of light in his surroundings. When light entered the room, it revealed a king-sized bed with silky, white bed sheets. In addition, the floor had nice, fluffy carpet that suggested wealth. Yep, this definitely wasn’t his room, so whose room was this? “What the hell?”, Shichirou muttered to himself, glaring at the floor with a rather dumbfounded expression. “This isn’t my room!”, he exclaimed. Suddenly, the door creaked, suggesting someone was entering and out appeared a face. It was a woman, with brown hair that was extended down to her back, soft, feminine but clearly touched up features as if she was sculpted by a master sculptor herself. Her figure, perfect. Nice ass, nice breast, nice everything really. She was stunning. Entering the room, she carried a tray of food, seemingly breakfast bearing nothing short but a smile on her visage. “Well, hello. Nice to see that you’re awake, I really must have worked you hard”, the woman exclaimed, giggling after. The hell was she talking about? Then, Shichirou remembered. "Well, wasn't that a lovely smack across the face? So, how about I give you something?", a brown haired man inquired in a playful tone. His voice was calm and soothing, his face was filled with extremely attractive masculine features as if it was chiseled by the greatest sculptor. His smile was nearly perfect. Regardless of his physical charms, he was a certified pervert, probably the biggest one in Amegakure. "Don't you hit on every pretty face you see?", a woman asked, expressing an annoyed tone. She had pretty brown hair which reached down towards her lower back and her eyes were a dark blue color. She had a notable curvaceous figure with a notable bust. She was nearly perfect in Shichirou's eyes. "Okay, come on, sweetheart! Just give me one chance, okay?", Shichirou offered. Of course, he expected her to say no, but when she responded with an okay, Shichirou was overjoyed. They planned a little arrangement for the next day. He still couldn't believed that a smack in the face turned into a date. "Well done, Shichi", he muttered to himself, with a smile so big that it nearly covered his entire face. His day was going perfectly, until a group of man gathered around him. "He's the one who stays around our ruler! Kill him!", one man ordered, seemingly being the leader of the group. One man charged at Shichirou with a kunai, slashing randomly. Shichi simply kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious with little ease. He assumed at this point, the rest of the men knew better, which they did. Without haste, they grabbed their unconscious ally and left Shortly after that, Yami had returned to meet with Izaya and Hibiki, discussing a few things then tending to his own matters. He returned to his own home, put on his best suit, and left to attend his date. They went to dinner, had a fun time, then he remembered the dare..for him to drink some sake, which turned into a lot of sake, which must have turned into whatever they did. Shichirou rubbed the back of his head, looking at this woman who had put the food on the nightstand next to bed and had climbed back into the bed. Rubbing her finger across Shichirou’s chest, she smirked. “I never imagined that you were as good as you proposed, I guess we have to do this more often”, she teased, kissing him on the cheek, before jumping back. “But now, I must get to work..therefore, I’ll see you later, sweetheart”, walking over to her dresser, she threw him a key, obviously being to her home. “Hope to see you later”, she winked, exiting the room. Shichirou sat in the bed dumbfounded, before looking at his breakfast. “No need to let this go to waste”, and the chowing began. A few minutes later, Shichirou exited the room, wearing his black suit that he wore the day before. Walking down the stairs, he reached the front door, locking it then leaving. In front of the home was a garden, a beautiful one with roses and flowers. Obviously, whatever “work” this lady did, she was pretty damn good at it. Suddenly, a rain shinobi ran up to Shichirou, screaming “Commander!!!!”. Shichirou sighed, “Why do you have to scream?”, he quickly inquired, rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Occasional hangover, that’s what it was. The rain shinobi looked down at the ground, rubbing his hands together in a nervous manner, “S-Sir, I apologize. I-I-I”, the shinobi was saying before being interrupted by Shichirou, “I-I-I-I-I-I-I”, the Chiyo repeated continuously, teasing the man for his inability to speak without stuttering. The shinobi turned a bright red, and with that Shichirou burst into laughter. Enough was enough in this case. He had gotten his laugh and that’s all he needed. “Just calm down. I’m not going to hurt you”, he reassured. “Now, I assume you came for another purpose?” “Oh, y-yes!” the Shinobi replied, seemingly gaining a newfound sense of confidence. He looked at Shichirou, towards him rather than the floor, and saluted. “The Commanders, well, you guys have a schedule today that consist of going to the meeting area!” he informed. “Hmm, yes. Will he be there?” Yami inquired, referring to Izaya naturally. “He?” the shinobi questioned. Confusion was imbued into his voice, his tone and he had adopted a dumbfounded expression upon his face. “I don’t quite understand who you are referring to”, he added. “I’m referring to the Amekage”, he answered. Normally, Shichirou never called him that, in fact they were the best of friends. He was a major reason that Izaya was still alive today, and same for Shichirou. Both had saved one another countless numbers of times, which was good, in fact, very perfect. As such, friendships has formed and they had become friends bonded by respect and love for one another. “I’m referring to the Amekage”, he answered. Normally, Shichirou never called him that, in fact they were the best of friends. He was a major reason that Izaya was still alive today, and same for Shichirou. Both had saved one another countless numbers of times, which was good, in fact, very perfect. As such, friendships has formed and they had become friends bonded by respect and love for one another. “Well yes, I believe he will be there” the rain Shinobi confirmed. “Well good, when do I need to arrive?” Shichirou inquired. “Well, in an hour sir..” Shichirou lifted off into the air, enveloping himself in a bubble which seemed to have floating-like properties. In a matter of minutes, Shichirou reached his home, entered the door and had appeared before his closet. His room wasn’t fancy at all. Simple wooden floors, as if they were made out of bark. He had a twin sized bed, nothing really. Shichirou typically preferred the simple life. Plus, he could spend his money on his perverted antics. It really all worked out. “That deals with that!” Shichirou said to himself, opening his closet. Reaching into the closet, Shcihirou grabbed his standard attire, consisting of a red vest with a fir outlining elegantly worn over a green t-shirt which illuminated upon his lean muscular build, coupled by red, stylish sweatpants tailored by only the best and green and red closed toe shoes. He walked into the bathroom, placed his desired outfit on the door, as a hook was there especially to hold his clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water, allowing the hot droplets to soothe his skin, the steam filling the room; a sauna for the man. The water ran down his body as if he was a smooth stream, cleansing the bacteria from his skin. Coupled with this, the soap that he had brought on his own was one that was centered around completely penetrating the pores and truly cleansing the body, leaving nothing that could potentially harm his appearance. Shichirou put his right hand on the wall of the shower, submerging his head under the waterfall of water. His thoughts wandered. He began to think about Kumogakure, the Land of Lightning, his clan, then his mother appeared in his thoughts. A woman gone before her time, someone he had loved so much that it nearly drove him insane. Everything else disappeared, and only Hibiki and Izaya remained, the last bit of hope for sanity. Forty minutes had passed and the Chiyo turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. Using different types of lotions, creams, he moisturized his flesh, ensuring that his skin was in tip-top condition. He combed and brushed his hair, ensuring that every strand was perfect, brushed his teeth until they released rays of white light on their own. He stared into the mirror after his routine, simply smiling at himself. “Well, damn. Someone is quite the sexy man, are they not?” he complimented, forcing himself away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. He grabbed his wallet, thick with money that he obviously didn’t spend on his home and left. Outside waiting for him was Hibiki, the woman he loved, obviously one sided in nature. “So princess, how long did it take you to comb your hair?” Hibiki teased, her rough nature being displayed. “As long as it takes for you to accept me as your lover, sweetheart” Shichirou flirted. “How long have you been standing here?” the commander questioned. “Oh, well only a minute or two. I just came to ensure that actually come to this meeting Hayazamo replied, glaring at him. “You always skip out, but this time, not again”, she explained, snapping handcuffs on his hands. “Now, come”, she commanded. “Well, this is must be some type of sex thing”, Shichirou continued, being his normal self. Hibiki simply rolled her eyes, finding him quite obnoxious, as she continued to walk in front of him, pacing herself to ensure he couldn’t run off. He was still in her grasp, literally. Arriving at the Amegakure headquarters, they walked down the hallway, reaching the elevator. They stepped in. The elevator took off immediately for the bottom floor. Music played, soothing music that was decent for a few moments, but after a while it was a tad bit annoying. Nevertheless, just as the music became unbearable, the elevator reached the bottom floor. Welcoming them off of the elevator was a group of shinobi, scattered across the area. They were seriously on guard, ensuring that no one was in the location. “This is what I call a hero’s welcome”, Shichirou added, smiling as the shinobi escorted them to headquarters room. For a few minutes, as they made way to the meeting room, silence filled the void. Hibiki was always quiet, but she always had SOMETHING to say. Maybe, “did Iza—“, Shichirou was interrupted midway. “He didn’t do anything, not yet. He’s pretty calm, but there is some stuff happening now. We need every division on alert, and that means that you actually have to assume some responsibility now. Understand?”, he bossy nature taking over, as if she was commanding him. “Oh, Hibiki, when I have ever been irresponsible?”, Shichirou questioned. “Well, how about this being the second meeting out of ten that you have attended all month, this one being forced onto you by me..”, Hibiki revealed. The Chiyo simply laughed. “Point taken” They entered the room, Hibiki pushing the doors open, removing the handcuffs from Shichirou. “Now, go take a seat. It begins in a minute or two”, she commanded, pointing to a chair designated with his name. Packed in the middle of the meeting table, they really didn’t want Shichirou getting away. During the first meeting, he had turned into bubbles and slipped out the window. None of that this time, the windows were closed and he wasn’t near one. Damn security. Shichirou took his seat, opening the notebook that sat on the top of the desk in front of him and sighed. This is going to be a LOOONG meeting. And was he right. He sat there for hours, taking a lunch break, then returning shortly afterwards to more talking. Night Time It was ten o clock, the meeting stilled continued, but a short break was allowed. Shichirou needed SOMETHING to keep him going, maybe examining, watching the guards’ patrol, whatever could entertain him. Forming bubbles, of nearly unnoticeable sizes, Shichirou scattered them through the air vents, directing them. Forming a larger bubble, pocket sized, Shichirou looked at it, capable of seeing the images that the bubbles captured. A mystical crystal ball like technique. The bubbles soared across the building, leaving him capable of seeing tons of stuff, even the guards sleeping. Silly guards, but Shichirou envied them. He wished he could go to bed, especially with that woman again. But no, he was stuck here..Suddenly, he heard his name being called, and in a quick manner, he slipped the bubble into his pocket and walked back into the meeting room. His little toy still active, that would entertain him during the meeting, just like watching a comedy act.